


Whores & Traitors

by supercoolygirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercoolygirl/pseuds/supercoolygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr did not expect to see Ned and Cat fucking anywhere but his nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whores & Traitors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two anonymous prompters: "As I loathe Littlefinger, I'd love a fic where he catches Sansa with her brother in the act" and "A creepy LF realizing Jon and Sansa are Ned and Cat 2.0 fic please. Where he realizes he is going to lose her to Jon again no matter what game he plays."

Petyr had it all planned out. He would follow the bastard down to the stables and spook one of the horses into trampling him. He had done it many times with stableboys he found distasteful. He had a way with horses, see. And no one would suspect a thing. Then Sansa would be Queen in the North and marry Petyr.

But Jon Snow had not been sneaking into the stables for an early evening ride, oh no. He had snuck down to fuck his whore sister. The girl Petyr had given everything to, done everything for.

He had kneeled in the straw to press his mouth to his sister’s cunt, lapping at her like a dog lapping at a bowl. Like the dog he was.

And Sansa ground into the bastard like the wanton slut she so clearly was. After she had been so frigid with Petyr, and Petyr so gentle with her! He hadn’t wanted to rush her like he had rushed Cat. He wanted to give her time, make her fall in love with him the way Cat had not been able to.

Because Cat had been sent off to Ned.

Petyr had never seen those two together, but he had imagined it over the years. He would torture himself whenever he woke hard in the morning, thinking about Cat riding Ned, Ned ploughing into Cat, Ned supping on Cat’s cunt. He refused to pleasure himself anymore.

And then the news came that Ned Stark had sired a bastard. Honourable, foolish Eddard Stark had fucked some whore and fathered a child. He had been disloyal to the most perfect woman Petyr had ever known.

Now, that bastard, the proof that Catelyn Tully had deserved more than Ned Stark could ever give her, was fucking the woman more perfect than Cat herself. The bastard had grown more and more like Ned, just as Sansa had grown more and more like Cat.

Well if this what the gods would dish him, he would take it. Crouching behind some hay bales, he watched as Sansa softly called the bastard’s name. “Jon, more please.”

“What do you want, Sansa?” the bastard chuckled against her cunt.

“I want you to fuck me, Jon, put your cock inside me and fill me with your seed.”

Petyr stifled a groan. How long had this been going on? They were so familiar with each other. He reached into his breeches and gave his own cock a slow pump, imagining that it was him filling Sansa with his seed. How he wanted to give her a babe.

Jon obliged Sansa, pulling his breeches down and pushing Sansa’s skirts up further. He thrust into her roughly, desperately, and Petyr matched his thrusts with pumps on his cock.

“Sansa, Sansa, Sansa,” Jon sighed, as Sansa groaned. Soon her groans turned into cries and Jon was making guttural sounds. Still Petyr kept quiet, wondering if she truly felt as good as Jon seemed to think. Was she wet? Was she tight? Did Jon’s cock fill her as well as Petyr knew his would?

All too soon it seemed to be over and the siblings lay there, sighing in the straw. Petyr tidied himself away, ignoring the fact that he had not yet come. Now he had the plotting of the Stark downfall to deal with.


End file.
